A Slippery Slope
by ElskeFryst
Summary: Arendelle High: A quiet school in a small, quiet town. Everything is perfect until someone makes a fatal mistake, affecting everyone involved. One choice sends everyone down a slippery slope and there's no climbing back up. (Non-icest, modern AU)


**Get ready everyone, this is gonna be one wild ride.**

* * *

**A Fresh Start**

Elsa woke up with a jolt, springing up in her bed. Her clock sounded louder than usual, as if it had wanted to make Elsa have a bad start to her day. Ignoring the clanging of the bells emanating from the digital screen on her nightstand, she buried her head in her pillow and groaned. Summer was now a dream, and the first day of her junior year was now a reality. Elsa swept her arm across the bedside table hoping to mute the accursed alarm. All she succeeded in doing was knocking it off the table, now requiring the girl to get up. In the process of trying to push herself up, Elsa rolled off her bed and hit the ground with a loud _thump_. Elsa had only spent a few seconds on the ground when her mother Gerda barged in.

"Elsa, get ready for-" she stopped, studying Elsa's situation with a smile. "What are you doing down there?"

Elsa mumbled in response.

Gerda let out a soft chuckle, shaking her head as she walked away. "Don't be late!" she called out.

Dragging her body off the ground, Elsa stretched out her body and began her regular routine. She took her phone from her desk, as well as bringing along a plastic bag so she could respond to any texts while she was showering. Elsa opened her closet, contemplating what her outfit on the first day of school should be. Her mind went through all the choices, classy, casual, yoga pants, dress. Eventually Elsa decided that she didn't care, opting for a simple outfit of white skinny jeans and a light blue button up shirt. To finish off her preparation, the girl took the towel hanging off her chair and headed to the bathroom. Elsa shut the door and turned the fan on. Stripping out of her clothes she turned the water on when she had received a text from one of her best friends, Rapunzel.

_First day of school! You excited?_

_I'm tired. _Elsa replied. She stepped into the shower and felt the warm water cascade over her naked body. It was one of her favorite feelings in the entire world. A beep from her phone interrupted her warm-water paradise.

_C'mon it's the first day of school! It'll be exciting, now our group can see each other more often!_

_Yeah but school :( brb I'm too tired to text in shower _

Elsa laid the phone and the bag surrounding it on the shower shelf, now choosing to wash up and get ready. After one thorough shampooing and conditioning as well as a meticulous body scrub, Elsa put on her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. Opening the door to let some of the steam out, Elsa wiped the mirror clean with her hands. The girl grabbed her platinum blonde hair, beginning her French braid. During this process, Elsa began a mental pep talk.

_Look at that body! All that exercise really paid off! Your stomach is totally flat, and your ass, wow! Everyone will be falling head over heels for you. You go girl! _Elsa struck a pose, sticking her chest and bottom out, letting out a growl as she scratched the air with her hands. Finishing her braid, Elsa blew a kiss to the mirror and winked.

"Oh Elsa, you're so awesome, can we go on a date? You're so _hot!_" Elsa said in a falsetto. "I wish I could be like you!"

"Of course, as long as I get a long, hot, make out sess-" Elsa replied to herself until she was interrupted by the sound of a man clearing his throat. "Uh... Hi dad..."

"Um..." said her father, Kai. The pair stood there for several seconds, air thick with awkward tension. Kai was the first to break the silence.

"I'm just going to use your toilet; your mother is using the other one."

"Sure thing." Elsa said. She walked away quickly, face turning a bright scarlet.

Elsa flew down the stairs, finding that the shower had breathed the life back into her. She threw together a quick breakfast and breathed it in, the meal disappearing from the world as fast as it had come in. She glanced at her phone every few seconds, a mixture of excitement and worry replacing her previous lethargy. Only ten minutes remained until 7:03, the time her bus was supposed to arrive. Elsa began to play with her braid, a habit of hers whenever she became anxious. The blonde began to have second thoughts.

_What if my clothes don't look good? Will people think I don't dress well? Maybe I should've tried harder. _

Elsa glimpsed at her phone's clock yet again, which now read 6:58. _Too late now._ The jumpy youth decided to leave early, just in case the bus was not on schedule. When Elsa arrived at the bus stop, she was pleased to see Rapunzel standing there. Rapunzel was a sight for sore eyes. Her brunette hair was in a short pixie cut, a stark contrast to the long, flowing hair she used to own. Rapunzel's eyes were a bright green, an endless supply excitement and joy shining through them. She also had a slender build, matching her above average height of 5'7". She was very energetic and saw the good in everything. Unfortunately, such naïveté did not go unnoticed by others and Rapunzel did not go her whole life without gaining a few emotional scars. Nevertheless, she was always there for her friends and a great person to help cheer you up.

"Hey!" said Elsa, waving.

"Hey! It's so great to see you again!" Rapunzel replied.

"We just saw each other last week, Rapunzel." Elsa said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but we're going to school, so we can see everyone at once! Don't you find that exciting?"

"I'm actually really nervous about school, I feel like it's going to be a lot of pressure and stuff."

"Oh don't worry yourself, you'll be fine. Besides, everyone else will be there and I'm sure one of us will be in all your classes. You've already done this twice before, just think positive!"

Elsa smiled at her friend's endless cheer. "You're right, but I still can't shake the feeling. Agh, this happens every time I get nervous. I get all worked up and everything ends up fine. I wish the bus would just come already, I'm dying of anticipation."

As if on cue, the yellow vehicle roared around the street corner and screeched to a halt right in front of them. The doors swung open and the two girls looked around the empty bus. The girls let out a deep sigh. First on, last off as always. They sat down near the front of the bus when their driver asked them a question.

"Hey, are you two the only ones at this stop?"

"No, actually. There should be a guy named Hans here but I'm not sure where he is." Rapunzel answered back as Elsa and she took their seats.

Shrugging her shoulders, the bus driver started to close the door when a hand shot into the vehicle and forced it open.

"Sorry." Hans said while panting. "Thanks for waiting."

Elsa was shocked when she observed Hans as he sat down in the seat next to her. It seemed that puberty had hit him late. Gone was the skinny, short, squeaking boy. Hans had grown several inches and packed on a small amount of muscle, willowy being the perfect word to describe him. His voice was no longer shrill and was replaced by a deep, golden voice. His face had remained the same, fair skin and a light spattering of freckles across his face remaining unchanged through his metamorphosis.

"Hey Hans, how was your time in Mexico?" Rapunzel questioned. "Meet any cute guys?"

Oh yeah, and he was gay.

Hans buried his face in his hands. "Rapunzel, please, I just got back!"

"It's a yes or no question Hans, come on. We always knew you were into exotic men." Elsa teased.

Hans' face was a deep crimson and he turned his back on the two girls, refusing to be interrogated any more.

"Hans, we'll stop teasing, don't worry." Elsa promised. "But I do have a serious question. Are you planning on coming out to others anytime soon?"

"I don't know, Elsa. I'm scared to do so. Somehow in our whole school, either nobody else is gay or nobody else is brave enough to have come out already. I'm not sure what kind of reaction I would get from everyone else."

Elsa nodded, understanding her friend's predicament.

"If anyone else comes out, we'll jump him and set him up with you." Elsa joked.

Hans laughed. "Thanks Elsa, I'm glad I at least told you guys."

The rest of the ride was filled with silence as students filed in one by one until they arrived at the school. Arendelle High School was tiny, holding only six hundred students a year. This created a closer bond between students and teachers. However, the size came with its drawbacks. Because everyone had known each other since they were children, it was hard to find new friends or join a new group of people. Everyone was stuck in their own clique starting from elementary, and once you found your own group of friends, change was hard to come by.

When Elsa walked through the doors into the school, she set out to find the rest of her own group, Rapunzel and Hans on either side of her. The trio had no difficulty finding their lockers because their school had a simple layout. When one walked in through the front doors they would find themselves in the commons. The east side of the school, which was to the right of the commons, housed the school's auditorium and gym, as well as the band room. The west contained all of the lockers and classrooms. The freshman and sophomores hallways were on the second floor, while the juniors and seniors were located on the ground floor.

Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, and Eugene were already in a group by Sven's locker when Elsa, Rapunzel and Hans arrived at the junior hallway. The trip put their items away in their respective lockers before joining the rest of their friends. The other boys had not changed a bit over the summer. Olaf was still the pale, awkward teen with shaggy brown hair. His abnormal intelligence had only grown stronger, the brain being the only part of his body that received exercise. In contrast, Kristoff had somehow managed to gain more muscle, dwarfing Olaf. His long blonde hair was unkempt as always, nearly covering up his light-brown, almost orange eyes. Sven was similar to Kristoff in their builds, both were of average height and muscular. The two had been friends ever since they were little children, and to this day nothing could keep them apart.

The newest member of their group was Eugene. His adoptive and he had moved from Corona only a year ago, and he had no trouble making friends. The young man had dark brown hair parted down the middle and a fitting goatee. His mesmerizing brown eyes captured the hearts of many women in his old school, and history repeated itself in Arendelle High. When Eugene had first arrived at the school, girls were fawning over his 'beautiful eyes' or 'hot body', both terms that he deserved. However, Eugene had his eyes set on only one girl from the very beginning: Rapunzel Gray. After two months of relentless pleading and date requests, the blonde beauty finally gave in. Eugene claimed it was his irresistible charm that won her over. Rapunzel assured everyone that she was just getting tired of it, a fact that Eugene happily ignored. After Eugene had been dating Rapunzel for a while, he eventually assimilated into her friend group, earning Elsa another best friend.

"Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Eugene! I missed you guys! How were you? How were your summers?" Elsa asked, happy to see her friends.

"It was cool." Kristoff replied bluntly, the rest of the boys nodding along.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"That's great guys, I'm so happy for you." Elsa said in a monotone.

"Thanks, I'm happy for myself too." Kristoff replied with a smile.

Elsa responded by punching him in the shoulder and plopping down on the ground, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Oh, by the way," Elsa said," Where's Anna? She's been in Europe the entire summer and I don't think any of us have talked to her in forever."

Anna was Elsa's friend since they were toddlers. Their bond was even stronger than Sven and Kristoff's. So it was understandable when Elsa was the first to ask about her other half.

"I miss her so muuuuch." Elsa said, unable to wait for her friend any longer.

Eugene 'accidentally' dropped his phone on Elsa's head, who responded by punching Flynn on the back of his knee.

"Calm down Elsa, she'll be here soon." Eugene said, laughing at Elsa's glare.

Elsa looked away angrily when she saw Anna right in front of her, smiling.

"I missed you guys so much!" Anna said.


End file.
